The Literary Life
The Literary Life is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located at the Olethro Playhouse in the Kingdom of Uraya. It features a conversation between Akhos, his Driver and Patroka. Dialogue Akhos :"Olethro Ruins are quite the stimulating location, wouldn't you agree? There could be no better place to perform one of my scripts. Though it is in a state of some disrepair... Perhaps it needs a little fixing up." Patroka :"Hey, Akhos. How about you shut up and make dinner? Trust me, you'll be more use to everyone cooking than writing those vapid scripts of yours." Akhos :"How terribly rude." Option 1 (Akhos Trust +900) Akhos' Driver |-|Rex= : :"What recipes are you good at?" |-|Nia= : :"What kind of stuff can you cook?" |-|Morag= : :"Can you make any speciality dishes?" |-|Zeke= : :"So what kind of food can you make?" Akhos :"Alas... I am surrounded by fools who think only of their stomachs." Patroka :"Ahahah! Well, can you blame us? Your food's good! And scripts aren't going to make us any less hungry! Though come to think of it, I'm not sure what kind of recipes you're actually good at. Everything you make's so delicious, I never paid much attention!" Akhos :"That would be because I specifically cooked all your favorite meals." Patroka :"Huh. Who'd've thunk it." Akhos :"Dear me... An artist is never appreciated in his own time. At any rate, I'm afraid I don't have any particular specialties. Though there is one thing I can't stand to cook. The Argentum Monkfish. I cannot begin to imagine how to create something appetizing from that...grotesque form. A single look at it makes me queasy." Patroka :"Hold on. What do its looks have to do with how it tastes?" Akhos :"Are you dense, girl? Aesthetic appeal is an integral part of the culinary arts! How do you expect me to produce a beautiful create from such vile subject matter?! It is a menace! A slayer of appetites! No sane person would wish to partake of it! Its bloated protuberances, its clammy exterior... Even for a fish, it is hideous! The mere thought of it sends a shiver down my spine!" Patroka :"You're coming up with all kinds of fancy words there... But basically, you just don't want to touch it, right?" Akhos :"But of course! Why should I befoul my artist's hands with such an abomination?!" Patroka :"A fish Akhos won't touch, huh... Maybe we should ask Pyra to cook one up sometime." Akhos :"Wha-?!" Patroka :"Well, even if you can't manage, Akhos, I bet Pyra could make a tasty meal out of it." Akhos :"I...see... When you put it that way, I feel perhaps it is time I took up this challenge after all." Patroka :"Oh? You'll cook one for us, then?" Akhos :"Yes...I can't be outdone by Pyra. My pride will not allow it!" Akhos' Driver |-|Rex= : :"I can't wait to taste what you come up with, Akhos!" |-|Nia= : :"Well, this ought to be fun." |-|Morag= : :"I look forward to tasting your creation, Akhos." |-|Zeke= : :"Well, this'll definitely be worth a taste!" Akhos :"Hahah...Prepare to be amazed." Option 2 (Akhos Trust +1000) Akhos' Driver |-|Rex= : :"I'm more interested in the scripts." |-|Nia= : :"Those scripts sound pretty interesting." |-|Morag= : :"I find those scripts most intriguing." |-|Zeke= : :"Those scripts have caught my interest." Akhos :"Thank goodness at least my Driver possesses some measure of taste. I was actually just starting on a script starring you as the hero... But now, I think I will portray you yet more flatteringly than I had intended. You will be the finest of heroes, master of the pen and the sword alike!" Patroka :"Seriously? Have you forgotten who you're talk about here?" Akhos :"Patroka... I will depict you as a worthless glutton with a fondness for midday naps." Patroka :"Wha-?! Hey, I'm not worthless! Sure, I procrastinate a bit sometimes, but I kick ass when it counts!" Akhos :"True, but we have an entire party of formidable fighters. Including a worthless layabout girl will add to the variety and make the story much more entertaining." Patroka :"That's fine, but you don't have to model your worthless layabout girl after me!" Akhos :"I want to give you your chance to shine, my dear Patroka. It would be tragic if you were lost amongst the crowd." Patroka :"Then give me a more shiny sort of role!" Akhos :"The role of worthless layabout glutton is not to your liking?" Patroka :"The role of worthless layabout glutton is to my extreme disliking!" Akhos :"I see..." Akhos' Driver |-|Rex= : Akhos :"Then Rex, I will give you the role of the worthless layabout glutton instead." : Rex :"How about no?!" |-|Nia= : Akhos :"Then Nia, I will give you the role of the worthless layabout glutton instead." : Nia :"Oh, HELL no." |-|Morag= : Akhos :"Then Morag, I will give you the role of the worthless layabout girl instead." : Morag :"I fear I may be a little old for that position. Besides which, would the plot progress with a layabout for the hero?" |-|Zeke= : Akhos :"Then Zeke, I will give you the role of the worthless layabout glutton who is past his prime, instead.." : Zeke :"Who're you calling past his prime?! And what kind of hero would that be?!" Akhos :"Dear me... You are all so picky." Category:Kingdom of Uraya Heart-to-Hearts Category:Akhos Heart-to-Hearts Category:Patroka Heart-to-Hearts Category:XC2 DLC Heart-to-Hearts